1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (e.g., a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting diode display) may include a display panel including a plurality of pixels, a flexible circuit board fixed to a pad area of the display panel, and a printed circuit board (PCB) coupled to the flexible circuit board. The flexible circuit board may be configured by a chip on film.
The chip on film is a kind of semiconductor chip package in which a driving chip is mounted on a polymer film engraved with a circuit and may be foldable or rollable due to flexibility of a material. The driving chip may serve as a scan driver or a data driver. A pad part of the PCB may be connected with an input pad part of the flexible circuit board, and the PCB outputs a control signal to the driving chip.
The coupling of the PCB and the flexible circuit board may be performed by disposing an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) and the input pad part of the flexible circuit board on the pad part of the PCB and pressing the input pad part of the flexible circuit board by hot press equipment. Then, conductive balls included in the ACF contact the pad part of the PCB and the input pad of the flexible circuit board to conduct the pad part of the PCB and the input pad of the flexible circuit board.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.